


Kneel: A Thor x Loki Story

by though



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor The Dark World, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BDSM, BL, Bi, Bisexual, Bisexuality, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Bottom!Loki, Bottoming, Boys' Love, Bromance, Brothers, Canon Universe, Clonecest, Clones, Comfort, Dom!Thor, Domination, Drama, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fiction, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hardcore, Humiliation, Incest, Infatuation, Introspection, Jealousy, Kinks, Kissing, Lokicest, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Romance, Roughness, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Siblings, Slash, Smut, Soulmates, Sub!Loki, Tension, Threesome, Top!Thor, Topping, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi, adult, brocest, bros, clone, explicit - Freeform, hardcore yaoi, moresome, sadism and masochism, selfcest, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/though/pseuds/though
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>This is a very dirty story. Loki has Thor disrobed and restrained, but Thor appears infuriatingly patronizing when he goes along with it.</p><p>Thor asks Loki to go at it with one of his own clones.</p><p>Very explicit and graphic M/M sex; <b>Thor x Loki x Loki.</b></p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Loki, stop this_."  
  
Loki had Thor on his knees, naked as the day he was born, completely restrained.  
  
It had been one week since Thor's little brother was retrieved, entirely against his will— like the humiliation of being back was unbearable. He was a complex creature, uncertain exactly whether he loved or despised, confused to the point of devastation with his own rigid denial.  
  
He couldn't bear the sight of Thor, his greatest relief in departing had been the prospect of not having to endure his presence, and it pained him in the most satisfying way.  
  
Loki's eyes were intense, he glared heartlessly down at his brother, he'd got him restrained in a brace of frost and ice. To ask _what do you hope to accomplish_ was pointless, so Thor didn't, he struggled uselessly to break the binds, which had Loki's mouth inch in a hint of a smile.  
  
" _I truly hate you_ ,"  
  
Loki said, and there was dark pleasure in saying so, the words tormented him even as he spoke, like they cut into his very flesh. His loathing came charged with all he'd endured in the means of shame, injustice and betrayal, he was furious with himself for emotion that threatened dangerously forth at the back of his throat.  
  
"You don't mean that," Thor's voice came low. It had been a shock when first he'd learned how his brother had felt, and while some time had passed since then, it still were difficult to adjust to the notion. He'd given up the struggle, impassive now against humiliation. He gazed toward Loki as though granting him attention, the opportunity to have a go, if that was what he'd wanted so much.  
  
Loki had been forbidden from leaving. He was in a great deal of trouble, and despised Thor for pleading their father for mercy on him. _I would have you dead_ , he had told Thor, _but I'd much rather have you suffer_.  
  
 _All right_ , Thor had resigned, _have me suffer, then_.  
  
Loki wasn't stupid about it, either, that was the thing. He knew what he was doing in an unsettling way that you didn't exactly expect, you would realize _he must really have carried a grudge for a very long time_.  
  
He was fully dressed, quietly dignified, staff directed just under Thor's chin, "Kiss my feet," he asked.  
  
Thor huffed with sarcasm, letting out an inadvertent laugh. It made Loki stiffen, the staff directed harder under his chin, he glared in cold silence.  
  
"You're not serious," Thor said, but Loki didn't laugh. "You heard what I said," he replied icily.  
  
"I'm not doing that."  
  
There came a jolt of pain, Thor had regretted telling their father to leave Loki under his care. He'd been certain he'd kept Loki and his weapon safely separated, but his brother was more clever than that; he'd found means to get it back, and found means to get Thor vulnerably restrained by the time he'd got up the next morning.  
  
Thor had to inwardly admit, he had underestimated his baby brother after all.  
  
" _All right…!_ " he finally said, not because the frost shock hurt, which it had— but because he didn't wish for things to escalate. Still bound, he leaned forth, aware he couldn't reach Loki's feet from the way he was held.  
  
Loki couldn't help himself; he let out a chuckle, Thor gazed up humorlessly under his hair.  
  
"Very funny," he deadpanned, and Loki gazed down as with feigned compassion.  
  
"Can't you reach them?" he asked, cocking his head as though somehow perplexed, _he would teach his brother to patronize him, like he were a lost child and helpless to all the world_.  
  
 _Except that, in a sense, he was_.  
  
Thor didn't reply. Loki stepped closer, he gripped Thor by the hair and raised one foot to his face, pressing deliberately. Thor was very irritated by this point, but he kept a tight rein on his temper, aware he wasn't able to free himself from the binds with strength alone, and that his brother enjoyed watching him struggle.  
  
He glared at Loki, dryly kissing his foot, aware nothing good would come of this and that it wouldn't end there.  
  
Loki appeared delighted; however, he wasn't satisfied with this, there was so much pent anger in him he'd almost been mad by the prospect that Thor might think he'd redeemed himself by a gesture small as that. He watched Thor absently lick his lips after his foot was withdrawn, hair adhering disheveled to the side of his face.  
  
His eyes were vivid blue, Loki was momentarily reminded of play-fighting together as children, he both envied and admired his brother—  
  
He chastised himself in his mind for reminiscing on such idle things, he had sworn to himself never to make himself vulnerable.  
  
"Now kiss the other," he said, forcing composure, voice brittle but stern. Thor sighed, having resigned himself that _this was the game they were going to play_. "You know I can't reach it," he said, and Loki stepped closer, and Thor gripped the fabric of his trousers between his teeth. He swung his head sideward hard, throwing Loki off balance, his brother fell toward him with none of the elegant grace of before.  
  
He heard Loki gasp, as though for a moment he'd let down his guard, and as he fought to right himself, Thor leaned forth and kissed his mouth directly.  
  
It was an unexpected gesture, Loki withdrew straight away, he stared like a deer at headlights, entirely horrified.  
  
Thor snickered.  
  
Loki scrambled for his staff, which had landed some feet away on the floor, he scooted backward as he directed it at his brother.  
  
"I'm warning you…!" he said, "Don't anger me further…!"  
  
"All right, all right," Thor smiled good-naturedly, he'd hold his hands in a gesture of peace if they weren't bound; he knew that with one shock of the staff, his smile would vanish. It still were so _strange_ , though, to understand that Loki had inwardly felt like _this_. It was surreal, like this _couldn't_ really be his little brother…?  
  
" _Kiss it…!_ " Loki said, still directing the staff at Thor, and now it were dangerous, Thor was visibly tense as he regarded the menacing point.  
  
"Now, brother—"  
  
" _You heard me…!_ "  
  
Thor kept his eyes trained on Loki, he leaned forth and delicately touched his lips to the cold metal end. Loki's breath hitched, like he asked himself inwardly whether he felt satisfied. He still was absently straightening his clothes, from when Thor had pulled at the leg of his trousers.  
  
"All right," Thor said tiredly, "Where else."  
  
"You don't get to ask—"  
  
"Come off it, tell me. What else would you have me do?"  
  
Loki didn't reply; he was evaluating mentally whether Thor was having his way by asking such a thing. Thor reached toward him, now that the staff was withdrawn, the farthest down he could reach was just below Loki's knee. He kissed him there, from outside the fabric, _I'm submissive, you see?_ —Then he moved to kiss his other leg there. Loki appeared uncertain whether to chastise him or not.  
  
"Don't ridicule me…!" he said, but he didn't ask him to stop. He observed pensively as Thor proceeded after that to kiss each of his knees, and his thighs, the front of his trousers after that. _That's where this was going all along, wasn't it?_ Neither of them spoke of it outright.  
  
Loki swallowed, chin raised haughtily, fighting for calm.  
  
" _Go on_ ," he said, nodding, " _you heard me._ "  
  
Their eyes met without further words; Thor kept his gaze on his as he leaned forth, reaching with his teeth for the bind in his trousers. He pulled back, aware Loki was struggling for elegance, _but that he was very uncertain about all this_.  
  
Loki gasped inadvertently when Thor's tongue came on him, his eyes went wide and unmistakably innocent, like he was unprepared for such a thing when it finally came.  
  
He took a step back, astonished, watching Thor lick his lips.  
  
"Stop making this difficult," Thor said irritably, "I could do it to you better if you pulled it all the way out of your trousers."  
  
" _Shut up!_ "  
  
Thor was losing his patience; part of him felt like having a second go at the binds, maybe if he was pissed off enough he could rip them open…  
  
Now Loki had the staff pointed at him again.  
  
"Fine, yes, I get it, you're in charge, just— you'll make it easier on both of us if you—"  
  
" _Don't patronize me!_ "  
  
"No one's patronizing—"  
  
"Where did you learn to do that anyway!"  
  
"What? I don't know, just—"  
  
"Fine, here—"  
  
 _He really was such a child sometimes._  
  
Completely embarrassed, Loki fumbled with his own trousers, getting his member out the way Thor asked.  
  
"There, now— now you can do it—"  
  
His voice was unmistakably shy; it made Thor snicker inadvertently, which made Loki furious.  
  
"I swear, I'll freeze you…!"  
  
He'd almost forgotten to torment Thor by making him struggle to reach out, he stupidly came conveniently close to him— but he'd forgot all about that, because then Thor did take him in his mouth. _It was, hands down, the best thing Loki had ever felt._  
  
He stared down with something like disbelief, expression frozen, eyes glassy and wide. He was enough disciplined to know not to say, _do that again_ , his fingers came dumbly in Thor's hair to slide it back, so he could see.  
  
  
 _(On to Chapter 2)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

  
There were times Loki had neglected his guard, but not often, because he was clever and meticulous on how he handled himself. Whether now he had slipped or given up voluntarily, Thor did not know, but that Loki were inwardly vulnerable was nothing new. His hand on the staff was forgotten, the other tight in Thor’s hair, he was staring with childlike innocence.  
  
The brush of stubble against Loki’s wrist, Thor’s humid breath, his hair swinging gold; Loki completely detested him, his insufferable, narcissistic brother, who, as it turned out, _wasn’t his brother at all_.  
  
But no matter how many times Loki had told himself this, he couldn’t imagine him as anything but: he hated and loathed him with exactly the kind of jealousy only brothers felt. In that moment, Loki might almost be fooled to think Thor was beautiful. _He was very proficient, that was for sure_.  
  
Hands still bound, still completely naked, Thor had at his member with a deft sort of skill that almost had him humbled; it was beautifully profane.  
  
“ _Is that good_ ,” Loki whispered, and it came so blatantly curious it made Thor laugh. His expiration was warm with his voice, he drew the member out past his lips, fluid glittering wet in its wake.  
  
“Do you want to know, little brother,” he asked, and Loki scowled to be ridiculed.  
  
“ _No_ ,” he said tonelessly, “I rather prefer watching you at it.” Whatever other smart remark he had prepared never came, he closed his eyes breathlessly, lips mutely parted. _This was every bit as good as he’d always heard_.  
  
With his hands bound, Thor had got himself messy, the member had slipped from his mouth and got him wet on his chin, the side of his face; Loki licked his lips absently, he reached down to wipe at his cheek with the hand he had used for holding his hair. _He liked seeing him like this. He might almost appear subjugated if he weren’t so aggravatingly good at it_.  
  
Thor allowed the member out and messily went for Loki’s fingers, it had him gasp, somehow he was so dirty about this bit, too; there came profane sounds as he sucked at the digits, then took his member again, breath hot, hair swinging;  
  
“All right,” Loki said, “teach me, then.”  
  
He hesitated, uncertain whether he really desired to use his magic for this, it was crass and inelegant; but he succumbed ultimately to it nevertheless, and had used his illusion spell to create a double image of himself. _Only this once_ , he chastised himself inwardly, _it is unfitting to use powerful magic for things such as this_.  
  
Thor protested irritably, he’d got the member out of his mouth, lips entirely wet. “This isn’t how I meant,” he said, and it made Loki smile with pretense of absolute virtue. “But you don’t call the shots, dear brother,” he said, forgetting he’d not intended to address Thor as _brother_ again.  
  
Now he had both Loki and his counterpart laughing, _yeah, that’s not new_ , Thor said, _very funny_. It became evident his brother had no plans of undoing his binds. The double had joined Thor on the floor, and he was reminded how adept Loki were at trickery, because you’d never be able to tell one wasn’t _real_ , or who the original was.  
  
The Loki who had gone on his knees next to Thor grinned at him toothily, visibly pleased to see him annoyed.  
  
“So this is what I’m like from close up,” he said as with inward speculation, he got his hands on the member, then slid them down to the hips and the bony protrusion of the iliac crests, like he was fascinated, like he were possessive that _it were all his_. Thor observed this with something between a quirk of the eye and a smile, aware here was something Loki never tried before. The still-standing Loki, the original one, brought one hand to his duplicate’s hair, he caressed him slowly, more with knowing familiarity than narcissism or pride.  
  
“Go on,” the one on his knees turned to Thor, he said, “show me.”  
  
“Can I please have my hands free,” Thor sighed, and Loki laughed, “do you take me for an imbecile? You’ll overpower me straight away.” For all his pride, he was very aware of his own limitations. Thor thought he would very much like to overpower Loki and put him in his place, but when he’d made the suggestion in regard to his hands, he really had meant to use them to teach him.  
  
“Keep the rest of the restraint on, then,” Thor said, aware he was giving suggestions as to his own binding, “there’s two of you and one of me, anyway.”  
  
When finally Thor’s hands were released, he turned the wrist joints slowly, flexing and tightening his hands, like they were sore. He really would have loved to swing a punch at Loki for his insolence, but he would do better.  
  
“All right,” he said, taking the member in one hand, Loki gasped as he did so, it still was wet and raw from before. Loki who was on his knees beside him was watching, utterly fascinated to see from so close, lips parted with breath, _he was now certain Thor was beautiful_. The thought came before he’d ever intended it, and he disliked the helplessness of feeling so in earnest, but it wasn’t something he could dismiss or deny.  
  
There came wet sounds as Thor allowed the member out, it emerged slick and glistening, his voice was low,  
  
“ _Come here, baby brother._ ”  
  
Loki had visibly tried to force composure, but his eyes glinted with something between fascination and hunger, he inadvertently licked at his lips. Thor turned to him, still holding the member in hand, wetly stroking. That he was naked was visibly blatant now that he was beside both Loki and his double, who were both clothed. _He clearly knew not the meaning of shame_ , as he didn't seem bothered.  
  
He brought the wet tips of his fingers to Loki’s bottom lip, pressing down slightly, he said to him, _Suck_.  
  
Loki flushed with embarrassment and anger, deliberately not parting his lips, but Thor was too strong for him; both Loki’s hands came on Thor’s wrist as his brother pressed the digits into his mouth, onto his tongue, _he was smiling, the bastard_. Loki’s voice came in muffled protest, Thor had managed to fuck his mouth with his fingers several times before he’d got out of his grasp.  
  
“Idiot!” Loki seethed, lips wet and breath heavy, but Thor took his jaw in one hand, he said, “ _Silence_ , you wanted to learn, did you not?”  
  
Loki was partway to swearing at him again, but Thor was stroking the member, _it felt very nice_ , for the one of him who was stood before them. Thor knew how curious he was to try. He motioned to him with his finger, _come here_ , he took Loki’s hand in his and put it on the member, “That ought to feel familiar,” he said.  
  
“ _Shut up!_ ”  
  
He got his other hand at the back of Loki’s head and was encouraging him forth, _that’s it,_ Loki’s eyes fluttered shut as he took it in his mouth.  
Inhumanly careful.  
  
Thor watched, fascinated, here was experimental innocence at its purest form; Loki had got his free hand on his other self’s hip, he was suckling with gentle, longing attention, like he couldn’t let go, _like it was too good_. The fluid glittered wet at his lips, streaming out the corner of his mouth, and his double’s hand came down in his hair, softly encouraging. Thor leaned in to lap at the streamlet glistening on his chin, he had to pry two digits at Loki’s bottom lip to get him to let the member out.  
  
“ _No—_ ” Loki murmured briefly, he reached after it, frustrated, Thor turned his head toward him and kissed his mouth.  
  
“ _When did you get so dirty_ ,” he asked, even as they kissed Loki was trying to get a hand on the member again. They each had one hand on it, they were trying for it in-between kisses, possessively, now Thor was tugging at Loki’s trousers, the one who was standing upright.  
  
He’d got them down to mid-thigh, his large hands suntanned and strong as he slid them over the boy’s naked hips. He knew that even as they went at it, his brother was watching, both he and Loki kissed his stomach, his thighs, the line of the inguinal ridge.  
  
“Come here,” he said, taking him by the hand, he tapped Loki’s thighs and asked them to move them a bit more apart. Past the point of pride or protest, his brother complied, Thor had got his hands on Loki’s behind from beneath and reached up to tongue the small opening. Loki cursed, in a way that made his double look up, but Thor distracted him as he motioned for him to come closer.  
  
His lips and his chin were entirely wet when he pulled back, breath humid, he kissed Loki’s mouth and muttered, “ _Now you_.”  
  
He held his thighs parted for him, observing, Loki was oddly delicate the way he positioned himself between his thighs. He was wet along the perineum where Thor had had at him, Thor’s hand was encouraging in his hair, he slid the strands away from his forehead. Loki reached out with his tongue tentatively at first, fingers too careful, he lapped at the opening and moaned despite himself. His hands went tight against the flesh of his double’s thighs, he emerged wet and breathless, eyes closed, he whispered, _Please, I want more—_  
  
“ _Look at you,_ ” Thor muttered hoarsely, Loki gasped when he seized his mouth, Thor kissed him with unrestrained hunger while blindly bringing both their hands back to the opening. There issued slick, profane sounds as he got both their fingers past the entrance together, gracelessly, too fast. Loki gasped, but it came a desperate, pleading sort of sound, _like they weren’t deep enough in_.  
  
  
  
 _(On to Chapter 3)_


	3. Chapter 3

Thor had given up on trying to separate Loki from his double; he was having at his cock like he’d never seen one in his life, curious at first but soon profanely starving, the fluid running down his chin to the side of his neck. He was encouraging himself, too, whispering obscene little words like they were nurturing gestures of love, his fingers gentle in his double’s hair.

“ _Just try to escape_ ,” the one standing said breathlessly to Thor, “ _I’m still watching you_.”

His voice came strained and hoarse, and it got Thor grinning; he rose to his feet and approached Loki, one hand running down his still-clothed chest. Loki hadn’t meant the words to sound so filled with longing.

“Are you watching?” he asked, completely naked, his body was exasperatingly perfect. He was completely hard, the upward curve of his cock nearly reaching the umbilicus; he had to bend it down for Loki’s double so it would be mouth-level with him on his knees.

“Stop that,” the Loki who was standing glared, “can’t you see I’m busy?”

 _Busy with himself_ , he meant.

“I can see that,” Thor’s voice issued humid and hoarse, Loki having so hungrily at his own member was something hard to keep his eyes off. But he still got one hand on the boy’s mandible, his thumb at the corner of his mouth, still with Loki’s cock in there. The fluid ran down the digit and to his palm, “ _You can take one more_ ,” he said.

“Go die somewhere,” the Loki standing beside him said, but the one on his knees went for his member, Thor’s lips came parted with suspended breath as he felt him fight to get both in his mouth.

“ _That’s it—_ ” he breathed, his hand gentle in Loki’s hair.

“You’re an utter brute,” the Loki who was standing said, he glared bloody murder, and Thor grinned arrogantly, eyes closed. “But you’re so good at that,” he said, “you want a taste, too?”

“ _No_ ,” Loki seethed, but his double was having at Thor’s member outright, still stroking his own in his hand, like he couldn’t decide which of them to eat first.

“You know this’ll wind up in you,” Thor said, now kissing Loki despite his protests, and Loki couldn’t hold back, his skin went electric at the insolent words. “Keep it to yourself,” he said icily, even as he was seizing his mouth, “ _I don’t need you_.”

He didn’t detach himself from Thor straight away; they were practically devouring one another when they kissed, but he knew self-restraint. Loki pushed Thor away, he told his double, _Turn around_.

“No,” Thor said, still trying to reach for him, “I want to see your face.”

“Who cares what you want?”

Loki had got his double on all fours, he had pushed Thor away forcibly and was having at his behind, lapping at him the way Thor had shown him just briefly before. _Fair enough; he knew what he liked_. Thor brushed back his hair, touching himself as he watched, encouraging him even while Loki glared. Loki turned toward him, chin and lips entirely wet, and told him to shut up and mind his own business. He’d got the entrance wet enough his fingers went in easily after that, his own member dripping wet against his own thighs.

“Enough,” he said, and got on his knees, he was stroking himself, and the Loki who was on all fours exhaled a sigh of relief.

“ _Please_ ,” he whispered, eyebrows raised.

Loki had got the tip of his member wetly against his double’s thigh from behind, but Thor physically pressed him away.

“No, brother,” he said with annoyance, “ _this is mine_.”

Loki had begun to fight, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Thor’s member, _he hated that his brother was right_.

 _He really did want it in him_.

“Move away before I bite it off,” he warned, but his voice came hesitant, like he didn’t really want Thor to heed the warning. Like it merely _had_ to be voiced for the sake of his pride, but _don’t you dare deprive me of such a thing_.

He actually got one hand on Thor’s member, lips parted with something between envy and admiration, he leaned forth to take it into his mouth.

“ _Oh, brother, yes—_ ”

Thor muttered, he was absolutely certain he loved him in that moment; and even while Loki cursed him in his mind, he couldn’t help eagerly sucking on him.

Again with two fingers in past his opening, still touching his double who was on all fours.

And Thor be damned, his charming, boyish smile, _bastard actually winked_.

Loki hated and loathed him from the very depths of his heart, the cocky son of a bitch; _but he didn’t want to deny himself something this good_.

 _Why in hell does he taste so nice_ , he thought irritably, and he never would tell him such a thing, _how he wanted to suck him dry even more than he wanted to suck off himself_.

“Come here, you idiot,” he muttered, finally allowing the member out from his mouth, and Thor complied, unaffected by the insults. He watched with eager anticipation as Loki brought his member toward his double, to his opening from behind, still slick from before. The fluid glittering at the member’s tip glittered down in slick rivulets, hot on Loki’s behind, he muttered, “ _Go in already_.”

Thor didn’t need to be told twice. “Move your hand, brother,” he said, voice dangerously quiet, like the calm before the storm.

Loki watched his own expression, that of his double—his eyes fluttered shut and his lips came dry and parted, mouthing inaudible profanities; that was when he broke the spell deliberately, so that it were just the Loki on all fours.

 _This he didn’t want to share with anyone else_.

 

_(On to Chapter 4)_

 


	4. Chapter 4

Thor's arms came around Loki, muscular and warm, the big brother he momentarily forgot to hate. _When was the last time Thor had properly fucked him?_

Loki’s eyes fluttered shut, his lips coming parted; he felt the slick trail of his own arousal stream past the tip of his cock, he batted Thor’s hand as on impulse as it came to touch him there. Thor moved in until he was all the way inside him, till his hips pressed hard to the curve of his behind, then he remained still in place.

There was his breath, hot at Loki’s shoulder, his stubble brushing the nape of his neck. _Even bent over like this, Loki was unquestionably in charge_. He turned his head partway back to regard his brother, his voice came elegantly charged with loathing when he said,

“ _Fuck me already_.”

Like a command.

Thor’s voice came in a low growl, he wasn’t pleased being talked to this way. _But this felt so fucking good, how could he resist—_

“Behave,” he warned, and Loki’s laugh came dry and sarcastic, with a low intake of breath that was unintended pleasure. “You’re a beast, Thor,” he said, “you’re a lumbering brute, this is what you’re good for.”

His gaze met Thor’s from over his shoulder, as though knowingly convening, “And good at it you are, make no mistake.”

Thor withdrew at once, his member wet and glistening as it slid past Loki’s behind; he gripped him by the hips and forcibly turned him around as to face him, then muttered through gritted teeth, “I have had it with your insolence—”

“Thor…” Loki chuckled, both hands raised as in mockery of a peace offering, “No need to get angry, brother.” He leaned before him, hands going delicately to Thor’s hips. “Let’s see— you showed me how to do this just now, didn’t you? He parted his lips just at Thor’s member, tongue reaching out just to the tip—

He didn’t touch him quite yet, his eyes met his brother’s. Thor was gazing down with visible anticipation, breath drawn, ribs protruding slightly. Loki had him wait only a little bit before taking the tip in his mouth, eyes still trained on him, _tell me how good I am at doing this, Thor_.

He let the member slide in past his lips, all the way along his tongue to his throat, _tasting himself on it_. He really liked doing this. _Thor tasted so good_.

He appeared almost bored when he allowed it out, he was fucking himself with his own fingers, and Thor wondered how he somehow looked regal doing something so base. Loki regarded him from where he was still licking at his cock, the fluid glistening from his lips to the tip of the wet member.

“Get this inside me,” he said, “I’m so deprived I could die.”

Thor glared irritably, _but he wanted to get it inside him, too_. Loki had turned around on his own, he’d bent over and was fingering himself, two digits in all the way. Thor gripped his behind with both hands, he struck hard at the flesh, Loki’s voice came in a desperate cry that rang unmistakably with satisfaction.

“ _Again_ ,” he muttered, there was hunger in his voice, Thor found himself all too compelled to oblige. He slapped him two more times, relentlessly, his own hand hurt from the impact. Loki did not turn around, his hair hung over his face like a veil as there came the hot expiration of his breath.

“ _Yes_ …” he hummed lowly.

Thor leaned behind him, still gripping his ass, he bit lightly at the tender flesh and then brought his tongue to the entrance, breathing humidly against him as he got it in far as it would go.

“ _F…fuck—_ ”

Loki muttered, and his voice wavered just a bit when he said coldly again, “I thought I told you to fuck me.”

When finally Thor did, and finally there came the hot slide of flesh inside him, Loki uttered a soundless _thank you_ , as in tremendous relief. He went on his knees, arms crossed on the floor, head resting on them. “ _Faster_ ,” he said, “strike me again.”

 _It was so good. He wouldn’t dare tell Thor how good he was at that_. How many women had his brother been with? How loved and adored had he been by all, how many conquests had he had while his friends ridiculed Loki both to his face and behind his back…?

When Thor’s hand came on Loki’s member, Loki didn’t try to stop him, even if he disliked losing control. He said to him, _harder_ , he told him he was terrible at it, an utter beast, inelegant and crass. He was cursing and swearing at him all through, telling him it was a dreadful experience altogether.

“Yeah?” Thor asked finally, breathless and vastly annoyed, and he finally stopped all at once, difficult as it were to do. “Then why do you ask me to do this, if it’s so utterly dreadful…!”

Loki practically shouted at him then, “ _Who asked you to stop…!_ ”

“ _Brother! I am not your pet to be toyed with at your whims…!_ ”

“And yet you cannot be of use at even the basest means!”

Loki scrambled on the floor for his staff; his limbs rearranged into a sitting position with something like aristocratic grace as he pointed the staff at his brother, and elegantly told him, “You will address me politely, and you will finish.”

Thor glared, but did not say a word.

Loki added, “And this time, you will not disappoint me so vastly at it.” He rose to his feet, staff still directed at Thor. “Lie on your back,” he said. Thor complied without a word, carefully arranging himself on the floor. He was stroking himself with one hand, _but he had remained hard even through their argument_.

Without a word, Loki came to stand over him, with a foot on either side of Thor’s hips, still with the staff directed toward him. It was now dangerously close to Thor’s face, which was very unsettling, but Thor knew Loki intended just that. He waited expectantly.

Loki’s gaze went from Thor’s face to his arms, and he nodded with his chin, “put your arms behind your head. His brother complied, and without warning Loki shot at his wrists with his weapon. Thor shifted straight away, cursing with irritation, and Loki laughed at that; he merely bound his wrists with an icy restraint.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling, “Thor, you really are a coward.”

He trailed the back of one hand against his brother’s cheek with feigned compassion, “Should I do your mouth, too?”

“You’ve had your fun, get on with it,” Thor said, and Loki replied, “Impatient, are we?”

Truth was, much as he enjoyed tormenting Thor, Loki was impatient, himself. _He actually really loved how it felt when Thor fucked him_ , _and he hated that he did_.

He went on his knees on either side of Thor’s hips, still fingering himself, and slowly brought the member to his entrance.

Thor’s eyes went shut, his hips rose from the floor, he lifted his head as to see. Loki’s head was tilted backward, dark hair trailing behind him. His own cock was slick on his abdomen, deliberately neglected, he was slowly guiding Thor’s member inside himself, lips parted.

“Do it hard this time,” he said, his eyes closed; and he didn’t say, _love me, please love me, big brother_.

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If anyone likes RPing these two, please send me a message.


End file.
